cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Miller
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Car chases, excitement, his friendship with Marcelo, helping others, shoot-outs, martial arts, stakeouts, children, hip-hop and rock-and-roll music,|dislikes = Bullies, embarrassment, danger, crime, losing one of his friends, traitorous police officers,|powers = Great speed and strength, immortality, martial arts,|weapons = Guns, taser and various police gear|fate = Continues to protect Columbia along with his partner}}'Tony Miller '''is a PPD police officer and a supporting character in the Black Lion Background Years before the events of the ''Black Lion, Tony started off as a lanky teen with a low self-esteem. Because of that, he was often bullied, abused and humiliated by the other students. None of the students were there to defend poor Tony when he was being bullied. Through his years of being bullied, Tony managed to get through his high school except for the prep rally when Tony was humiliated in front a room full of students. Quickly, a young student named Marcelo Gonalez immediately came to Tony and helped him out of the trash bin and to the locker room. In the locker room, Tony thanked Marcelo for his kindness and he promised to return the favor, as soon as possible. Meeting Marcelo changed Tony's life. It inspired to have a stronger self-esteem and to work out at the gym. Shortly, after graduating from college, Tony started his life at the police academy. In a couple of months, he graduated from the academy and worked at the CPD as a police officer. When he started his first day at the Columbia Police Department, he was reunited with a cyborg Marcelo, who became his partner. The two men began to work together as partners and best friends. Personality Tony had a low self-esteem and often doubted himself when he hasn't try to accomplish something, that he finds important to his life. Tony was simply afraid of failing and disappointing his loved ones. Through all of that, Tony never lost hoped and did his best to have faith no matter, what happens. Meeting Marcelo and seeing how he kindly comforted him, Tony learned that there's always someone there to comfort you, when you're all alone. With a few kind words from Marcelo, Tony learned that if he remains self-doubtful, he'll never achieve anything. He abandoned his former low-self esteem for a higher and stronger one. In the present and as an adult, Tony has shown to be matured and is taking his responsibility as a police officer seriously. In or out of work, Tony is optimistic, energetic and loves to have fun while working. He finds his job as a police officer, very exciting. Physical appearance Tony is a slender and fairly muscular man wearing a blue police uniform while he's working. After work, he wears a red shirt with black pants. Appearances The Third Wooten In this episode, Tony serves as a minor character. At the very beginning of the episode, he and Marcelo are assigned for speeding duty. The next day, they were assigned the same job. For the rest of the episode, they weren't seen again until Hornhead attacked the CPD and savagely tried to kill the police chief and his wife. Tony managed to get the junior police officers to safety. Once Hornhead is defeated and taken into custody for his attempted murder and assault, Tony is saddened to hear about Dwayne's ultimate demise. Thanks to Matthew, he manages to recreate Dwayne as a cyborg. By the end of the episode, Tony and the other officers are celebrating Dwayne's return to the CPD. The Black Lion Tony will have an expanded role in the cartoon series. Category:Police officers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Characters in Storybooks